Hacker Hits Hard
by The Nine Tailed Uzumaki
Summary: What if the power voldemort knows not, is the PRime Minister's. i do not own any of this.


I do not own these works, Harry potter and Yes Minister belong to their respective owners.

"Prime minister, I implore, you must let one of your staff buy your wife's cake" Humphrey pleads.  
"Humphrey you must not worry, it's only five minutes," Hacker ascertains, annoyed with being kept under constant supervision for the past five days, "And if I'm going to be in any danger, it won't be because the cake store was home to a gang of ruffians". The portrait on the wall of his office suddenly started blinking, and Hacker had to double check whether he was seeing it move, again. He promptly walked out the door, with receipt in hand, walks out the front door, being followed by his secretary Kingsley Shacklebolt, who tries to keep focus of Hacker's daily records, and walks down the street, in favor of his car.

3.5 minutes later, the P.M. spots a telephone booth, and promptly uses it to call his wife. " Annie, are you there? " He asks having accidentally dialed the wrong number, which coincidentally spelled out "MAGIC".  
"State your name." the booth says, as it was actually the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic.  
" Annie, It's me, your husband." Jim mistakes the booth-voice for his wives, as his wife had a cold.  
"State your name" the booth repeats.  
 _Alright, she must be having a bit of fun with me, I'll just play along_ Hacker thinks, and says his name and title to the telephone booth. At this time, Kingsley Shacklebolt is catching up to the prime minister, recognises the booth, and realiss what the P.M. said, when the booth's inside sinks into the floor, causing Hacker to start getting confused, when the ground starts to rise.  
Kingsley then apparates into the building, underneath the telephone booth, and watches it fall with the Prime minister inside of it very annoyed, very confused, and wondering what one of his secretary's is doing in the secret building.  
The elevator stops moving, and Hacker gets out once he realizes it's on the ground. "Kingsley, why are you here? What is this place, and why are their falling elevators into it?" Jim asks, annoyed that he will have to deal with Humphrey when he get's back to his office.  
"Sir, you have accidently walked into the ministry of magic," Kingsley explains, "You were briefed on the wizarding world by Cornelius Fudge, the current minister of magic, and I'm taking you to him so we can get you back to your office."  
"Kingsley, how do you know about all this?" Jim asks, looking around the mysterious ministry that he would not normally get to see.

"I am an Auror that was assigned to guard you against current magical threats that may or may not exist," Kingsley murmurs as he gets into the elevator with the prime minister.  
"Oh, I see, well, before we go back to the office, can we just pop round to the facilities?" Hacker asks the man next to him, who got him straight through the security.  
"Alright." Kingsley asserts, taking him to the proper floor. Coincidentally, Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter walk into the lift, and Kingsley introduces them to him. " Prime Minister, this is Arthur Weasley, head of the misuse of muggle artifacts department, and Harry Potter, another visitor to the ministry."  
"How do you do?" he asks, wondering why the kid is here, and not at his house.  
"Wonderful Prime Minister" Weasley says, " Mr Potter here is just heading down for a trial in front of a full Wizengamot because he used magic in front of a muggle. Can't believe Minister Fudge decided to call that."  
"He did, did he? Well I walked in off the street by accident, so I need to talk to him to get back to my office, right now" Hacker explains, wondering what a Wizengamot is.  
"The Wizengamot is basically a court." Kingsley explains  
The rest of the trip is silent until Harry has to go to court. "Harry, stop," Jim says, barely hiding his annoyance. "I shall go in in front of you."  
Harry lets the Prime Minister past, and Cornelius, who was trying to defame Harry with the newspapers, and the trial, almost screamed when the prime minister of england walked through the court doors. "Cornelius Fudge, why are you having a full court sentence for a minor,"  
"Prime Minister, what are you doing here?" Fudge asks,  
"I walked in off the street. Now what's this about a court sentence for a minor?"Hacker asks in return. When he doesn't get a response, Hacker says " My office, now.

Jim Hacker became famous for being the only Prime Minister to sack a minister for magic, and brought about the end of a rising terrorist, by making his Secretary, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic. Coincidentally, the new minister of magic got more work done for the government in one term than countless years work by the previous ministers, because of the work he did under the prime minister, and his permanent undersecretary, Sir Humphrey Appleby.


End file.
